Dreaming
by briadenn
Summary: An adorable Simonette one-shot. R&R!


"This place is…wonderful," mumbled Jeanette, staring wide-eyed at the meadow in front of her. Flowers in a variety of colours, glimmering under a beautiful light, looked dazzling to her. She gazed at the glittering grass and shifted from her left foot to her right. "I can't believe you took me here." She looked over at Simon, who was sitting in the grass and picking at a daisy.

He smiled. "Come on, Jeanette. Sit down with me." He touched her hand and she sat down beside him, smelling the scents of all different flowers—roses, violets, bellflowers, daylilies, daffodils, and more. "Why wouldn't I bring such a beautiful girl to such a beautiful place?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. He plucked a purple flower out of the ground, along with a blue one, and gave both to Jeanette, who was smiling and blushing.

She giggled. "Oh, Simon," Jeanette whispered, sniffing both of the little flowers. "We should do this more often." Her long, chocolate-brown hair had a golden tint in the sunlight, lighting up her emerald eyes.

"I love you," he said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Don't ever think differently. I think that you are the most beautiful girl on this earth, and you need to believe that. Just look at yourself."

Jeanette nodded, wiping a tear away. "I-I don't know, Simon. I mean, look at Brittany and Eleanor. Compared to them, I look ugly. I am ugly." She cringed and looked away from Simon. He pulled her closer.

"No, you're not. How many girls have never been late for school once, and always get an A+?" He held her hand. "How many girls have that perfect hair, and those gorgeous eyes?" Simon grinned. "Jeanette, no matter how much you try and deny it, you're beautiful."

She sighed. "I guess I am pretty, if you don't look at my glasses." Jeanette frowned. "Now I'm being conceited."

He gave her a rose. "If I had to give you a rose for every inch of you that's beautiful, this meadow—and a lot of others—would be completely empty. Your whole house would be full of roses."

"I don't deserve you," she mumbled.

"Can't we just enjoy the moment?" Simon asked. He kissed her forehead.

Jeanette remembered back to when they just met.

* * *

"_Who are YOU?" Alvin had asked, pulling his cap down a little. Simon had narrowed his eyes, glaring from behind his glasses. _

_Brittany had scoffed, flipping her long hair behind her. "We're the Chipmunks, of course."_

"_WE'RE the Chipmunks!" Alvin had replied, angered at these strange chipmunk girls. "And WE'RE singing here tonight!"_

_Eleanor had turned to Theodore and raised an eyebrow. "We're the ones singing here tonight. We booked it."_

"_Oh?" Alvin had said. "Let's see who they WANT to have singing tonight."_

"_Uh-oh," both Simon and Jeanette had said, glancing at each other worriedly. A spark ignited between the two, and they quickly looked away.

* * *

_

"Remember when we met?" asked Jeanette. "Alvin and Brittany were so competitive, and we just went along with them. We ended up singing together, and then we just became friends. You helped us live with Miss Miller, and you even helped us become famous."

Simon nodded. "Then we all fell in love."

Jeanette scowled. "You liked Jillian."

"I thought I liked her. Then I saw you." He grinned.

She shook her head. "You liked Jillian, Theodore liked Juliet, and Alvin liked basically every other girl." Jeanette wanted to turn away, but held Simon's gaze. "I mean, uh…" Jeanette sighed. "I won't ruin the moment anymore."

Simon shrugged. "Hey—don't worry about it. I think we should go get dinner."

"Dinner it is." She grinned. "Maybe we should go to McDonald's? I hear their snack wraps have gotten better. Maybe even a chocolate milk or pop?" She wrapped the stem of a dandelion around her index finger. A caterpillar crawled onto her leg, and she squealed. "S-Simon, get it off of me! Ah!" she screamed, shaking her leg like crazy. It flew off and flopped onto a daisy.

"Maybe we should get out of here before other bugs start crawling on us," suggested Simon with a playful grin. "Race you!" He took off, leaving Jeanette to clumsily make her way through the beautiful meadow.

She sighed. "Simon!" She looked around. "This feels like a dream. Wait, am I talking to myself again?" Jeanette giggled and made her way to the road. She crossed the street and headed to McDonald's, where a glasses-clad boy in a blue sweater stood, smiling at her.

"What took you so long?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her inside. "I thought you'd be faster than me."

Jeanette scoffed. "Sorry for being extremely clumsy." She passed a crying kid to get to the counter. "Um…two crispy chicken snack wraps—ranch, please—and two chocolate milks. And, uh, add fries."

"Sure. Coming right up," said the girl at the counter.

"Hm…you're trying to spoil me," Simon murmured, wrapping his arms around Jeanette's waist. He kissed her cheek.

Jeanette shook her head. "No way, dude. You're paying for all this." She giggled and kissed him back, leaving him to pay for their snacks while she got a table.

"She's so amazing," he whispered.

The girl had a tray of food. "Excuse me, sir." She held her hand out. Simon handed her the money and took the tray to a clean table, where Jeanette was sitting patiently.

"What took you so long?" she asked, giggling. "Finally, we got some food!" She grabbed her wrap and took a bite, then took a sip of her drink. "So good," she mumbled.

Simon thought for a moment. He remembered back when he first asked Jeanette out.

* * *

"_Hey, Jean, wait up." Simon ran after her, clutching his cell phone in his sweaty hand. "I wanted to know if…uh…you'd like to go out with me tonight?" _

_She sighed dreamily. "Oh, yes! Of course, Simon! I… yes!" She ran off, feeling very excited. She was about to go on a date with her crush, Simon! "Oh my goodness!" she whispered.

* * *

_"Maybe we should get going," Jeanette said, standing up.

Simon shook his head. "But we just got here!"

"They're closing," she pointed out, her cheeks going red.

"Oh." He smiled and walked out with her. "It's like we're dreaming. Our relationship is just so perfect."

Jeanette said, "Agreed!" and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**My very first AatC story, and it was actually decent! Please review; they mean a lot to me!**


End file.
